This invention relates to improvements in a device for carding, cleaning or opening fibre tufts.
When fibres are carded, cleaned or opened on most of hitherto used machines, they pass through the working organs at random, on an average low number of times. The single fibre is mostly moving in one and the same plane of rotation between the feeding and the doffing point. Opening and blending and a certain evening out of the fibre mass are achieved by using relatively wide working surfaces.